Troy Bolton: This is my life!
by crazygirlrocks
Summary: I have always loved that one special person in my life. However under certain circumstances, this special person hates me. Maybe decapitation would be an option! Hi I'm Troy Bolton and this is my life! TROYELLA! R & R


Hi guys well my names Sarah and I'm from England, I'm well aware that if you're from America you may not understand some of the words I put in this story, but please bare with me I will try my best to use more of the American words that English. Please ask me for help if you don't know the meaning of any words. Anyway so yeah... this is my first story so I'm quite nervous about so I would be really appreciated if you would review and give me some feedback, I would love to hear what you guys think. The first chapters not very long but just think of it as an introduction, following chapters will be longer if enough people are interested in the story and I carry on. So enjoy!

Summary: I have always loved that one special person in my life. However under certain circumstances, this special person hates me. Maybe decapitation would be an option! Hi I'm Troy Bolton and this is my life!

I have always loved that one special person in my life; I more than likely am never going to stop loving that special person. However under certain circumstances that I would like not too mention, this special person hates me. To be honest 'hates me' is an understatement; I'm pretty sure if that special person could kill me right now that special person would. Maybe decapitation would be an option! However I'm Troy Bolton and this is my life! What's left of it anyway? You will more than likely see me pop up now and again so see you soon.

"Troy get the fuck off me" Gabriella shouted struggling against Toys grasp

"Look Gabriella please believe me" Troy exclaimed in an almost urgent tone pushing her further up against the locker door, in the process moving his stance even closer to Gabriella than the close proximity of what he already was.

A 'gang' of students were beginning to gather around the pair, witnessing the scene that was going on between the once 'Golden Couple'. "Look Bolton if you don't bloody get your bloody hands off be right now, I swear that you won't have any balls left to shit people about with" Gabriella made an action with her knee to show that she wasn't joking. Troy loosened his grip slightly, stepped back a bit so they weren't in so close proximity any more.

A load of 'ohhs' and 'awws' were heard around the pair; evidentially this brought the pair back to reality. "Look there nothing to see here... so fuck off' Troy directed towards the growing group. No one moved. Troy sighed bowed his head and let go of Gabriella. No matter how much he wanted to get Gabriella to listen he didn't want to do it in front of the whole of East Highs population.

So that's what he did let Gabriella go. However Gabriella didn't move; blue orbs stared in to brown; breaths were held; minor chatter could be heard around them, little known to the pairs presents however. Sparks were flying until... "Uhh I have to go" Gabriella shifted her orbs away from dazzlingly blues, she shimmered past Troy's body and began running down East Highs corridors to a destination Gabriella had been a lot lately , the girls bathroom.

The crowd began to part; students carrying on with their normal day to day lives, like nothing had happened. To Troy however something had happened, something that he wish he could take back, but he hadn't the option of that, he was just going to have to live with it; but he couldn't. Troy was dragged out of his dazed stare towards his once beloved, by his best Friend Chad Danforth. "Hey up man, you ready for class" Chad got nothing. "Uhh...Troy" Chad waved his hand frantically in front of Troy's face, with little consideration of what he had just witnessed.

The drained man was eventually pulled out of his thoughts from the constant waft of wind coming towards his face. "Ohh hey umm, man I don't feel like it just go ahead without me."

"You sure" Troy mealy nodded. "Ok well if you need me man you know where I'll be... In the library with my hot lady" Chad proudly announced, like Taylor his girlfriend was his trophy or something. Troy smiled at this, Chad always managed to put a smile on his face no matter one. It reminded Troy that he would have to thank him one day. "Yeah man don't worry, go have fun" Troy lifted his head up to chads direction. "Oh don't you worry I will do..." Chad winked cheekily towards Troy. "Ok bro I'll see you later dude." He walks of cheerful towards the library without much care in the world.

When Chad was far enough away so that Troy couldn't see him anymore, the distressed man leaned against the locker where Gabriella had previously been and slowly began to slide down it until his firm but was against the cold tiled floor of East High school. This was where Troy Bolton the Basket Ball superstar; one half of the previously known golden couple and the super hot golden boy, pulled his legs towards his chest and cried until he tear ducks had dried up.

See that man there, sitting crying he's eyes out... well that was me only moments ago, but clearly you knew that, you did after all just read my previous statement. Yes I'm a broken man, a man who has no life worth living after losing his love of his life, but you see it's not all my fault. The constant pressure of this school got to me. You may think grades or exams are stressful but peer pressure is so much worse, yes I was a victim of peer pressure I admit it, I bowed down to social status around here and I lost my girl because of it. Anyway I am sure you will hear about East High in more depth soon. So stick around and you may just start to understand the true life of the 'king' me Troy Bolton and how I lost the girl I thought so hard to get in the first place.

I hope you like where it's going! Please review


End file.
